


All those little lies

by yu_gin



Series: All those little lies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Suga is the devil and Daichi is a saint, Trouble In Paradise, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: "   "Do you want to have sex?"Hajime felt a shiver through his back and for a moment his mind went blank."Why?""Well, that's what you do when you're in an adult, healthy relationship, isn't it?" he said, licking his lips in a way that should be illegal. Oikawa was too sensual for a virgin."Yes, what I meant was, why now?"Oikawa shrugged. "Now, in a week, a month, what does it change?"   "Oikawa wants to lose the big V. Maybe Iwaizumi is not ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Months after the first one shot, I was finally able to finish this (thanks University!)  
> As always, this fanfiction would be a disaster if it weren't for my precious beta, Mari (you can visit her lovely blog, mari-esponja on tumblr).

It was like being struck by lightning. Hajime put his book down and looked at Oikawa, who had his legs spread over him on the couch.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked.

Oikawa rolled his eyes:

"You heard me, Iwa-chan. Do you want to have sex?"

Hajime felt a shiver through his back and for a moment his mind went blank.

"Why?"

"Well, that's what you do when you're in an adult, healthy relationship, isn't it?" he said, licking his lips in a way that should be illegal. Oikawa was too sensual for a virgin.

"Yes, what I meant was, why now?"

Oikawa shrugged. "Now, in a week, a month, what does it change?"

"It changes everything! It will be your first time, I want it to be special."

Oikawa pouted: "But it will be special, because it will be with you."

Hajime had a strange feeling of warmness in his chest and for a second he thought:

_Why not?_

He and Oikawa had been in a relationship for two months and they'd known each other for four months. He used to sleep with guys he only just met, so why should it be a problem?

_ None of them w _ _ ere  _ _ virgin _ , he thought, looking at Oikawa's face, who was now pouting.

No, it wasn't about being a virgin.

_ It's because it's him _ , he concluded. He had many boyfriends in his life, but none like him. Oikawa was funny,  brilliant and caring  — in his very particular way. Everyday with him was an adventure and he never got bored. Oikawa could seem like a s h allow noisy guy, but Hajime learned to know him. He clearly remembered after his coming out: he remembered his dark bags under his eyes, his silences, his greyness. Sometime s he could  see the same sadness in the corner of his mouth, that sadness that never went away.

There were nights, when Oikawa just couldn't smile and Hajime sat with him and played with his hair, waiting for him to catch some sleep on his shoulder.

Oikawa was not like any other guy he ever dated.

"Could we just … not today?"  he asked and Oikawa nodded.

"Sure."

He didn't ask about it anymore. He went back to his tablet and Hajime to his book, though he couldn't read a word anymore. He glanced at Oikawa, once in a while, pretending not to. He thought about throwing away his book, take Oikawa to his bed and fuck him. He thought about Oikawa's broad chest, his long legs, his muscular arms, and how pretty he would be with his face messed up by arousal.

He shaked his head. No, it wasn't the right moment. Their first time had to be beautiful, special and perfect.

He just had to figure out how.

  


 

Three days later, Oikawa clearly hadn't forgotten about it.

They were having dinner with Daichi and Suga, when Oikawa put down his chopsticks and asked:

"Sawamura-kun, Kou-chan, when did you have sex for the first time?"

Suga looked at him, confused; his chopsticks dropped on the table while Daichi nearly choked on his noodles. Hajime helped Daichi, who started coughing violently. Suga cleared his voice and picked his chopsticks back:

"I think it was during our last year of school, wasn't it, dear? We had been together for three months, Daichi's parents were away and we just did it. We were young and in love, our hormones did the rest."

"Suga!" protested Daichi.

"Well, it's true" Suga retorted, smiling at him.

Oikawa looked at Hajime and the man knew for sure he wouldn't drop the subject easily. "Three months, uh? And you were eighteen."

"Actually, Daichi was still seventeen. I had an affair with a minor for six months" Suga said, smirking.

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Daichi, before he gave up.

"Was it special?" he asked again.

Hajime  tensed : "Oikawa, I swear, if you don't stop —"

"Of course it was! I was with him" he said, pointing at Daichi, who blushed.

"Did you plan it? Did you light some candles or put some nice music or things like that?" Oikawa wasn't even looking at Suga, he was just staring at Hajime.

"No, we just jumped on each other after dinner" Suga said, shrugging. "But I don't regret it. I mean, yeah, we could have waited for like, another month but why? I knew I loved him even back then. We used protection, we took our time. Thinking back, it was really sweet" he said, smiling at Daichi, who was red as a tomato. He took Daichi's hand and played with his fingers and the other man couldn't help smile.

"Let's stop right here" said Hajime and took the menu, hiding behind it. Suga looked at the two of them, puzzled. Then he decided to change subject to save Hajime from a stroke and started talking about his job.

After dinner, they decided to go for a walk in the nearest park. After some minutes Daichi and Hajime started talking about work and Oikawa and Suga decided to drop them and put some meters between them.

"How did we end up with them?" asked Oikawa, shrugging.

"I think it's because we love them" answered Suga.

Oikawa rolled his eyes: "You just can't talk with him. Whenever you pick a subject he doesn't like, he starts talking about something else."

"Does "subjects" include sex?" asked Suga.

"Was it so obvious?" he moaned.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you asked me which was my favourite position" he said, smirking. "Anyway, if something bothers you, you should talk with him."

"That's what I did. He just doesn't want to talk about it."

Suga licked his lips, trying  to find a way to  ask : "Do you … umh… dislike something he did?"

"Oh god, no!" he shouted out. "No, it’s not like that."

Suga looked really relieved. "Okay. I didn't t ake him for  _ that  _ kind of guy but …"

"No, he's really sweet. Like, really really sweet. Like, way  _ too _ sweet."

"So you like it rough? I could help you with this! Daichi was really vanil l a the first  couple of  times, and it has been so hard to convince him to —"

"No!" he yelled. "The problem is — fuck. The problem is we  haven’t done it."

"You mean it's been a while since you did it?"

"I mean we’ve never done it."

"Oh." Suga looked really surprised for the first time. "Never? Not even a blow job?"

"Nothing. I really like him and I think he likes me back, so I don't get why he's being so dense. I told him quite explicitly."

"This is very strange. It's not like it would be your first time" he said, casually. Then he saw Oikawa's face paling as he stared at him. "Oh my god, he's a virgin?"

"No,  _ I _ am."

Suga tried to hide his surprise,  but i t didn't really work. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Well, obviously I didn't know, what I mean is —"

"It's hilarious being able to make you stutter, for once."

Suga snorted: "I mean, you always make sex jokes, you make him blush very easily and you surely are a very handsome man  — just, don't tell Daichi I told you that" he said.

"You don't ask me why?"

"It's not my place to ask. If you want to tell me, I'll listen to you. Otherwise, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" he said.

"I guess Iwaizumi knows about it."

"He does. Actually, it's one of the first things he found out about me. Long story short: I told him he was a prude, he told me I was a virgin and my face betrayed me. Then he came to apologize and that's how we became friend."

"It's a good story" said Suga.

"Shut up! You had a wonderful high-school sweethearts love story. That's like the first prize of the Love Stories Lottery."

"Yes, and when Daichi and I had sex for the first time, we were both two inexperienced virgins. I think Iwaizumi could be worried about hurting you."

"I don't care about physical pain. And if he  is worried , we could just —"

"I'm not talking about physical pain" he said. He looked dead serious, in a way Oikawa has never seen him. "I think he loves you, and that's why he wants you to have a good first time."

"I told him, I don't care. I don't give a fuck about candles, music and roses petals on the bed." He looked back at Hajime, who was talking with Daichi about, God-knows-what stupid work problem.

"I know  that you don't care, but  _ he does _ . Right now you just want to have sex, but he's afraid in some years you will remember your first time and think you threw it away."

"I would never."

"I know. You just have to make him understand that you really want it."

"I came out to my parents for him. I thought that was enough."

"No, you came out to your parents for  _ yourself _ " said Suga. "You came out because you wanted to be happy. Don't put this on hi m , he doesn't deserve it."

Oikawa remained silent for a minute. He realized what he just said and suddenly felt bad. Hajime has always been there for him, first as a friend, then as his boyfriend. He never forced him to do anything, he never questioned him when he ignored his parents' calls, he never asked him about his silences, he never did anything  that could ever make him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating" he said.

"I can imagine. I could teach you some methods to make it very difficult for him to resist you, but I don’t think that's what you want." He attempted to smile, at which Oikawa replied.

"I want him to be sure about it. I want him to know I won't regret it."

In that moment, Hajime and Daichi joined them.

"Hey, are you done talking about us?" asked Hajime.

Oikawa didn't reply and approached more Suga.

"Those methods you were talking about …"

  


It was nearly midnight when the phone rang. Daichi groaned and Suga moaned against the pillow.

"You go" said Suga.

"Why?"

"Because it's Iwaizumi" he answered. "And by the way, I don't think I can walk right now."

Daichi stood up and reached the phone.

"Hello?"

"He wants to have sex!" a voice yelled.

"Who wants to have sex?"

"My freaking boyfriend."

Daichi looked at the phone, then at Suga. "Mh, use protection and have fun?"

"You don't understand! I don't want to have sex with him."

Daichi looked confused. "Mh, you should just say no, then?"

"Well, that's what I did. But it was very _very_ difficult, thanks to your boyfriend."

Daichi covered the speaker with his hand and turned at his boyfriend: "Suga, what did you do?"

The man rolled his eyes: "Nothing! I just taught him some of my tricks …"

Daichi gave him a disappointed stare, then took back the phone: "I'm sorry, Iwaizumi. You're very screwed."

"You have to help me! Can I take your shift at work? That way I will have less free time. I’ll cover you all week."

Daichi was about to accept the offer, but then his integrity spoke for him. "Iwaizumi, you should calm down. First of all, I know it's none of my business but, why don’t you want to have sex with Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi remained silent for  a few seconds. "This …this would be our first time, and I want it to be special. I don't want it to be just "a good fuck", I want him to have a good time and remember this day forever and—"

"Mh, have you even thought  about what  _ you _ want? I mean, your intentions are very noble, but you're a young man in a stable relationship and, I presume, you enjoy sex, so why don't you just do it?"

It was hard for Iwaizumi to admit it. It was hard to pronounce those words out loud. "I don't think I'm ready."

Daichi sighed and  touched Suga's cheek with his hand, caressing it and then playing with his hair. He looked at his naked boyfriend, the man he had been in a relationship with  for  years, who had learned to read every expression and every non-spoken word s . "Then you should tell him."

"He won't be happy."

"You're not happy either."

Iwaizumi sighed, covering his face with his free hand. "I thought that after getting together, it would be easier. Instead, everyday I'm more scared of doing anything wrong."

"It's because you care for him." Suga was snuggling against his chest with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression. "It's always like this when you care for someone."

"It's like trying to breath with a heavy stone on your chest" he said, feeling his heart against the palm of his hand beating slowly as he clenched his fist. "I'm so afraid of losing him."

Daichi didn't know how to answer and remained silent, playing slowly with Suga's hair. Then Hajime apologized for calling so late and ended the call. Daichi looked at his boyfriend who was staring at him.

"Was it so hard, back then?" he asked.

"It was" answered Suga. "But we forgot easily."

  


The coach whistled and everyone let the ball drop and looked at the man.

"We're done for tonight. Good job, guys!" he said. The players left the court, taking their bottles and towels and head to the locker room. Oikawa followed them but he stopped when the coach called him.

"Oikawa, can you please come with me for a minute?"

He nodded and joined the man. The training had left him exhausted, plus he hadn't spoken to Hajime since the night before. They had a fight. Oikawa went away slamming the door and Hajime didn't follow him to make it right. Since then, not a text, not a call, not a post-it on his door. Nothing.

"It's been a month since you joined our team. How do you like it so far?"

Oikawa thought about the team. They were nice, but they weren’t his friends.

"It's fine. Everyone is so good and I'm working hard to fit in. I'm still trying to understand everyone's true potential to pick up the best toss for every player."

The coach smiled: "You're still very young. How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"Most people of your age don't even know how to deal with a flat mate, let alone with team-mates."

_ I don't even know how to deal with my own boyfriend _ , he thought.

"I've always been a setter, and I've been captain of my junior-high, my high school and college team, but this is a whole different level. I'll just need some more time."

"I know you can do it. That's the reason I wanted to have you in our team."

Oikawa nodded and then he parted from the man. When he entered the locker room, there were only a few of his team-mates still there. They waved at him, smiled and said to him "see you tomorrow", but nothing more. They still didn't trust him, the young genius setter.

The previous setter was a thirty-six year old man, who played for that team for eight years. He earned their trust, he was admired and respected.

Oikawa was one of the youngest in the team and he played the most important role. He could see them stare at him when he played. He could feel their eyes on him the whole time, trying to understand how a guy of his age could make it to the national team.

He undressed and picked his towel, then he sneaked into the shower. He started thinking about the night before.

Hajime's stutter, his blush  — he thought he was going to give up — his hands on his hips, their lips tangled together and then Hajime just pushed him away. Gently — always gently — but he pushed him away, attempting  to come up with an excuse, saying it was too late, pretending to be tired.

Oikawa  demanded him to stop pretending. Hajime looked wounded by his words, but Oikawa was furious. He attacked him, asking for a reason and when Hajime tried to change the subject  — again — Oikawa said the  _ thing _ he shouldn't have said.

He asked if there was someone else in his mind.

He had never seen Hajime so angry. He said he didn't even deserve an answer.

Oikawa stormed out and they hadn't spoken since.

He closed the water and tied his towel on his hips, while using another one to dry his hair. He went back to the locker room, expecting to be alone. It wasn't the case.

There was only one player left. The last person on earth he wanted to talk with.

"Ushiwaka" he said, putting up a disgusted face.

"Oikawa Tooru."

"Glad you know my name" he said, looking for his underwear. He hated being so naked in proximity of his ex arch-enemy.

"It's been a month since you joined the team and we haven't spoken yet."

"I wonder why" he answered sarcastically.

Ushijima probably didn't hear his sarcasm. "It's strange since we've known each other for years."

"I wouldn't say we know each other. I'd say that you like to stalk me, repeating I should have come to Shiratorizawa while I enjoy telling you to fuck off."

"I still think that we would have been invincible, together, and we would have improved so much, instead of fighting against each other for so many years."

Oikawa put on his trousers and a t-shirt and turned to face Ushijima: "I'm so moved. Now, please, can you shut up and let me go home? I'm tired and I don't want to hear you anymore."

Ushijima stepped between him and the door, blocking his way. Oikawa looked at him, shocked. "Do you know why I spent so many years chasing you?"

"Because you're a fucking stalker?"

"Because I admired you. Your game is clear and exact, your reflexes are fast, your strength is admirable. You are intelligent and you’re capable of making decisions faster than an average player. Even in the hardest moment, you always remain lucid because for you, the game is the most important thing."

Oikawa rolled his head, sighing. "Ushiwaka, what do you want from me?"

"Today you weren't the genius I know. You were imprecise, distracted, unmotivated. You made some mistakes you usually never do."

"What can I say? I'm human too" he said, stepping outside.

"Is it because of that guy?"

Oikawa stopped. He turned to Ushijima and carefully asked: "What guy?"

"There's always a guy with you when you arrive at the gym. He walks with you and then he goes home. But today you were alone."

"This is none of your fucking business" he yelled. "Now leave me alone." He stormed out the gym, nearly running. He was heading to the metro station when he saw him.

Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend, was standing right in front of him.

"I thought you were angry at me" he said.

"I'm still angry at you. I just wanted to talk."

Oikawa put his bag down. "Then talk."

"We can't go on like this. I don't want to fight with you. You want —"

"Please, don't tell me again that my first time should be magic and unforgettable. I get it. I'm telling you that I want to have sex with you. Shouldn't my opinion count as much as yours?"

"Yes, it should. That's the reason why we can't have sex right now."

Oikawa looked at him, surprised: "You don't want to have sex with me?"

"I  _ want _ to have sex with you. I just don't feel ready."

Oikawa shocked his head. "I don't understand. It's not your first time and I thought you liked me."

"I can't explain it myself. At first I thought I was just worried for you, but it was a lie I was telling myself to feel better. I wasn't ready. I'm not ready. This is my first serious relationship, I really care about you and I don't want to fuck it up."

"So you're not ready to have sex with me?"

"I'm sorry."

"It still doesn't make sense to me. But I care about you too much."

"So?"

"I will wait for you as you waited for me. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there."

Hajime smiled, getting closer to him and caressing his hand. "Are we going home?"

"I — I just need a night by myself. Just let me … process this thing."

"Okay" said Hajime, nodding. "Text me when you get home."

"I will."

Oikawa looked at Hajime heading back home and thought that he had always hated watching him walk away.

A million thoughts crossed his mind, flying like mosquitoes in his head. Hajime's words left a sign in him.

He felt angry because of Hajime's lies, because he felt bad for weeks, thinking he was the reason of their lack of sex. He felt frustrated, because after waiting for years to find the right person, he had to wait more. And finally he felt bad for being so blind and so stupid to ignore the signals Hajime gave him.

His boyfriend didn't want to have sex and he had been trying to make his way through him.

He picked his bag and started walking towards a bar he knew it would be open. He just wanted to drink alone and drown in self-pity.

He was walking when he heard a voice:

"Hey, fairy, trouble in paradise?"

He turned to see a guy, sitting on a bench, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other one. He wasn't alone. Two other guys were with him, laughing at his statement.

"Not a good day" he said, visibly pissed.

"I'm sorry. No fag sex for you tonight? Did that pussy of a boyfriend dump you?"

Oikawa never experienced homophobia, not in this form. He grew up listening to his parents bigot, but no one ever called him a fag.

"Very funny. How about you go home to your girlfriends? But maybe, seeing that you're drinking alone in a park on a Saturday night, your life must be more miserable than mine."

One of the guy stood up. "What did you say?"

Oikawa didn't step back. He never learned to bow down to bullying. "You heard me."

"Listen, we don't like fags. But you're really sad today and we'll let you go, if you say you're sorry."

"Sorry for what? For telling you how pathetic you are? You were the ones insulting me first, I just wanted to drink a beer and go home. So how about you go fuck yourselves?" he replied, turning to walk away.

Oikawa wasn't used to that. He wasn't used to being insulted, being mocked for his sexuality, to being harassed on the street. He didn't know how to step back. And, even if he did, he wouldn't have.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, blocking him. Then, the first punch.

  


Hajime was waiting for him, with an ear on his door and as soon as he heard his steps on the stairs, he opened the door.

He didn't expect to see _that_.

"Oikawa, what the fuck!" he yelled, looking at his face.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Thanks for asking" he said, looking for his key. His hands were still shaking. "Fuck!"

Hajime was right behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Oikawa tensed, pushing him away.

"Oikawa, what happened? Did you have a fight in a bar?"

"It's … it's nothing. I just… they were three but—"

"You fought against three men? Are you insane?"

"I didn't decide to fight them" he yelled. Then he bit his lower lip and Hajime could tell that he was about to cry.

"Please, come home with me and tell me what happened."

Oikawa remained silent for a minute. Then he nodded and stepped inside Hajime's apartment but remained near the door. Hajime took his hands, caressing his fingers.

"Tooru, what happened?"

"They saw us. They heard us fighting and when you went away they came to me and they told me I was a fag." Hajime held his breath. Oikawa's voice was slow and shak y . "I told them to fuck off. I never …I had never gone through th at , I didn't think they would…"

"Tooru …"

"One of them hit me and I hit him back. They weren't strong, they were just a bunch of pricks that thought they could beat me. Another one tried to hit me. They attacked me at the same time, two of them, and I fell and I thought that — I don't know what I thought, but I managed to get rid of them. I beat one of them, the other two ran away. Then I went to a bar and I drank until they threw me out. I took the train back home and here I am."

Hajime tried to remove his hair from his forehead. He saw the bruises, the cut, and then he spotted a stain of blood on his t-shirt.

"Tooru, you shouldn't have —"

"What? I should’ve remained silent? I should have walked away, feeling ashamed of who I am because three assholes decided to make fun of me?" he yelled, beating his own chest with his hand.

Hajime grabbed his t-shirt, angrily: "You shouldn't have risked your life! Fuck, they could have had some knifes, they could have been stronger! They were three against one, they could have —"

"What?"

"I could have lost you" he said, swallowing hard. "I could’ve lost you, without being able to tell you I love you."

Oikawa looked at him,  paralysed. "I thought that —"

"I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time, longer than our relationship. And this thing terrifies me because I've never felt like this before. I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. That's why I was so scared of having sex with you. No, that's why I am so scared of making love with you."

Oikawa felt his breath becoming heavy on his chest. Hajime's hands were on his face, caressing his cheek, playing with his hair. "I thought you didn't like me enough. I though you weren't attracted to me."

"How could you think something so stupid?" asked Hajime, rolling his eyes and smiling at him.

"You make me think the stupidest things" he said, breathing against his lips before kissing him and pushing him against the door.

"And why is it?" asked Hajime, looking at him in the eye.

"Because I love you too."

They kissed against the door and then on the couch and then on the bed. They fell asleep together, still tangled.

  


Hajime waved at the two men until he was sure they saw him. Daichi and Suga approached him, making their way through the other spectators. He showed them their seats.

"You made it!" he said, happily.

"Of course! We wanted to see him so bad" said Suga. "How is he?"

"Good. Tonight he was terrified and he couldn't sleep."

"And you helped him?" asked Suga, gaining a nudge on his stomach from Daichi.

Hajime bit his lip: "Not in that way."

They stared at the court until they saw the two teams coming in. They immediately spotted Oikawa amongst his team-mates. Hajime felt so proud of him: tall, handsome, nearly shining surrounded by the others. He was incredible, and he was his. He felt his heart pound in his chest.

Oikawa raised his eyes, looking for them. He caught Hajime's eyes and sent a kiss to him. Ten girls in front of him giggled, thinking the kiss was sent to them, but Hajime knew better and smiled.

The match started with the captain's serve. He was good, but not as good as Oikawa or that Ushijima guy. He watched the match, following Oikawa on the court with his eyes as a sunflower follows the sun. He was amazed of his skills.

He knew Oikawa was good  — one time they played together and it took  him a minute to understand his level — but watching him play with the best players of the nation was stunning. Oikawa was focused, responsive, well  fit in the team game. His  team-mates trusted him, spikers jumped with no hesitation and his tosses were precise and clear. Ushijima scored three points in a row, thanks to Oikawa's tosses.

Hajime thought of what happened the night before. He thought about the moment when he heard a knock on his door and he opened to see Oikawa in his old alien pyjamas. Oikawa asked him if he could stay for the night.

Hajime let him in and offered him some tea. They stayed on the couch for an hour, drinking their tea and chatting about the match. Oikawa talked a lot: about his team-mates, his coach, the other team. Hajime listened to him, then he took his hand and brought him to his bed. They laid together, still holding hands and Hajime talked to him until Oikawa fell asleep and then he kept caressing his cheek, playing with his hair, until he fell asleep too.

The Oikawa he was watching on the court was very different from the scared young man that showed at his door the night before, but he was the same. He was still Oikawa,  _ his  _ Oikawa, the amazing man he loved.

The Japanese team won the match 3-2 and Oikawa's tired smile was probably the brightest of his team-mates. It was his first match in the national team and he won. His team-mates were complimenting him, hugging him, giving him some friendly pats.

"He's really incredible" said Daichi, but he wasn't looking at Oikawa. He was looking at Hajime.

"He really is" he said.

"We already know he was good, but watching him play and knowing his  history , knowing what he has been th r ough in these past months … well, he really is something."

"I would say you're lucky to have him" said Suga "but I think he's lucky to have you too."

"I think I love him" he blurred out. Then he turned to look at Suga's and Daichi's surprised faces.

"Well, maybe you should tell  _ him _ " said Daichi.

"Yeah, I think I will" he said, taking his coat and walking to the locker-room. He waited outside until he saw Oikawa finally come out. He was beautiful: his face was clear and his hair still wet. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and carrying his bag on his shoulder. As soon as he saw Hajime, he smiled.

"Here you are."

"You were amazing" he said.

"I know" he replied, with his smirk on his face. His amazing, lovely smirk. "Are Sawamura-kun and Kou-chan waiting us?" he asked.

"I don’t think they will wait for us."

"Did you have some plan in particular?" asked Oikawa, smiling.

"How about my house?"

Oikawa looked confused for a second. Then, his eyes widened and he stared at him surprised. Hajime nodded and Oikawa couldn't suppress a big smile.

"Your house it is."

  


They fell on Hajime's bed. He kissed Oikawa on the neck, he bit his ear, making him moan louder than the moans he usually makes. He got rid of his jeans and he could see that his boyfriend was already hard. He put a hand on his cock, to hear Oikawa's quiet 'fuck'.

"How do you want it to happen?" he asked.

"I want you to touch me first" he blurred. "I want to feel your big hands on my cock."

Hajime took off his boxers and saw that Oikawa was already hard. He stroked him gently, his moans became louder and he thought how stupid he had been for waiting so much. Oikawa was beautiful, more than ever. Naked and aroused under him, completely in his hands. He couldn't believe his luck.

He managed to get rid of his clothes while touching him. Then he knelt in front of him.

"Can I?" he asked.

Oikawa looked at him, confused. Hajime decided to made his move and took him in his mouth. The reaction was immediate.

"Fuck!" he panted, grasping the sheets. Hajime smiled and kept licking his cock, playing with it with his tongue. He felt Okawa's hand grab his hair and raised his eyes to look at him.

"Iwa — Hajime, I won't be able to stop" he mumbled.

"Then don't. We have all night and I owe you, so let me make it up to you."

"You don't have — oh my—" Oikawa lost his ability to speak when Hajime took him in side his mouth again. He resisted another minute before coming.

He panted, still incredulous, looking at the ceiling.

"How was your first blowjob?" he asked.

"Fucking glorious" he said. "But I didn't want to finish this way."

Hajime came closer to him: "And how did you want to finish?"

"With you inside me, making me scream."

Hajime felt a shiver down his back and his erection became impossible to ignore. He wanted him. He wanted Oikawa so much.

He opened the first drawer of his nigh-stand and took lube and a condom. Oikawa was looking at him, his eyes followed his hands, waiting impatiently.

"First of all, I need you to relax. Be patient and you'll be rewarded" he said, making him lie on the bed while Oikawa kept trying to look at him. He opened his legs looking at his pink hole.

"Have you ever …?"

"Many times" he answered immediately, shamelessly. "In the last months I always imagined you doing it."

Hajime blushed.

_Damn it! This virginal asshole is still able to make me blush._

He put some lube on his fingers and inserted the first one. He heard Oikawa hiss suddenly and he stopped.

"Sorry I — fuck, go on, please" he blur t ed.

"Are you sure? We can go as slow as —"

"I waited enough! It's been twenty-three years and now I just want to be fucked."

Hajime snorted and forgot any hesitation. He was aroused and he wanted him so much. He prepared him carefully, being sure not to hurt him. Oikawa started relaxing against his finger, enjoying the sensation of being filled.

"I'm ready" he blurred.

"Let me just —"

"Hajime, please …" he murmured. His cheeks were red and he looked to o debauched. His hair w as sticky, his forehead drenched in sweat and he was getting goosebumps on his arms.

"Okay" he whispered, trying to reassure himself. He looked for a condom and tried to open it with his shaking hands. His cock was so hard it was almost painful. He put the condom and then added some more lube. "Can I?"

"You must."

He pushed in and it was heaven. He heard Oikawa moan loudly as he grabbed the sheets, throwing his head behind.

It was real. He was really having sex with his boyfriend and it was -as he had expected- fantastic. Suddenly he realized he didn't have any reason to worry.

_I've been so stupid. I could have been doing this a month ago._

But still, he remembered the fear of ruining something as beautiful as Oikawa. Since they started dating, he'd always considered himself lucky to have him. Sometimes he thought that maybe he didn't deserve him, that an average, boring, decent-looking-but-not-astonishing guy like him wouldn't be enough for a genius like Oikawa.

And maybe he wasn't. Maybe he would never be as incredible as him but, as long as Oikawa loved him, everything would be just fine.

"Right there, Hajime,  _ right there _ " he cried, panting hard against Hajime's shoulder.

"You mean like this?" he asked, thrusting inside him, making him moan even louder.

"Yes." He started caressing him, playing with the tip of his cock. He could see that he was exhausted. He had just had an orgasm and he was about to have his second. His cheeks were red and his hair, his beautiful hair sweaty. His whole body was contracted and about to reach the climax.

So he grabbed him by his hips and raised him, making him sit on his lap. He could read the surprise in his eyes, looking at him beautifully confused.

He thrust one, two, three more times and watched him come. Feeling him clench around his cock was too much for Hajime, that came right after him. Then Oikawa's body became heavy as he fell against Hajime and he made him lie on the bed, beside him.

He played with his hair, cleaning his forehead and smiling to his tired face.

"I want to sleep for a year" said Oikawa.

"Even if that means no sex for a year?"

"I take it back. I want to sleep until tomorrow morning, then I want a second round."

Hajime laughed, resting his head on the pillow and looking at Oikawa sideways. "You really are something."

In the darkness of the room, enlightened by the luminescent light of Tokyo, he saw Oikawa blush.

"I didn't do anything special, apart from moan."

"Trust me, you really were something even with your moans, and the way you moved and how receptive you were. But I wasn't talking about sex. Well, not only about sex. You are special, Tooru. Living with you has made me realize how smart, dedicated, tenacious you are. You reached such an important position in your team and you are still so young, you didn't let other people bring you down, you never gave up and now you're here, with me."

He looked for his hand, caressing his finger from the one knuckle to the other.

"When you told me you wanted to have sex with me, I was afraid. Because you were so special and I thought I wasn't enough for you."

"Oh, Hajime, you —"

"I'm not as special as you. You're smarter, more attractive, more successful than I'll ever be. But you love me. And I should have known that this is enough."

Oikawa took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I love you so much. I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have been able to go through … well,  all the stuff that has  happened to me  recently , if you hadn't been by my side all along. You really are something too, Hajime."

Hajime kissed his cheek and he giggled.

Hajime thought that that sound, the sound of Tooru's happiness, was something to live for.

  


  


Suga was staring at them. It had been for over a minute, at least, and Hajime started feeling uncomfortable. He put down his chopsticks and stared back, waiting for an explanation. Oikawa turned to look at him, then at Suga.

"Ah-ha!" yelled Suga.

"Ah-ha what?" asked Hajime.

"I knew there was something different" he said, smirking.

"Suga, please" murmured Daichi.

"Someone did the do."

Daichi dropped the chopsticks. "You what?"

Hajime blushed, hiding his face behind the menu, while Oikawa smirked. "Very perceptive, Kou-chan."

"I bet it was after the match."

Hajime dropped the menu: "Okay, how the hell do you know that?"

"Well, you were literally drooling during the match, and you were watching him all the time."

"Oh, a boy drooling for me! How sweet, Iwa-chan!" said Oikawa, pinching his cheeks while Hajime tried to protest.

"I wasn't drooling! I was just interested in the game."

The other three men burst out laughing. Even Daichi, usually so composed, was about to choke on his noodles.

"'The game', sure, nice name for Oikawa's ass" said Suga, wiping away the tears.

Hajime pouted, crossing his arms against his chest and turning his head, like a toddler at his first day of kindergarten. Oikawa smiled and reached his cheek to kiss him. He just couldn't resist Oikawa's smile.

"I'm happy for you, guys" said Daichi. "I was afraid a misunderstanding could have ruined your relationship, and it would have been a pity."

"Yeah, what happened in the end?" asked Suga. "What made you change your mind?"

Hajime looked at Oikawa and smiled, taking his hand. "You know all those little lies, you tell yourself to get some sleep at night? Well, I just stopped believing in them and I started being honest with me, and with him. And I realized that the truth wasn't so bad, after all."

"But you know what?" said Oikawa. "I was glad you lied to me, because your lies say about yourself more than your truths. And I think I fell in love with your little lies."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Guys, you're too sappy."

Hajime protested, but Suga was faster, elbowing Daichi in the stomach: "Oh, shut up! Let them be all lovey-dovey like we were back in high school."

"Iwa-chan, lovey-dovey? He's more like a constantly angry dog, barking the sweetness away with his 'assikawa' and 'trashkawa' here and there."

"I don't bark!" he barked, causing the other three bursting out laughing again.

Oikawa tried to calm down, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, and Hajime thought about all the little lies he told himself.

_He's just a pretentious little shit. I don't like his hair. I can't stand his voice. I don't like him. I don't want to have sex with him._

"I hate you" he spat, pouting.

"The best part is that I know you don't. I know you're lying."

And he was. And will ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second story of the series. I plan of writing a third one about Oikawa and Daichi's relationship with their family, but I just started the new semester at University and I'll be really busy the next months.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this fanfiction <3
> 
> yu_gin


End file.
